


Now Watch Me

by shizou (Edlanthir)



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 15:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1749881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edlanthir/pseuds/shizou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A woman who came across Holmes and Watson in the theater turned to them for help. BUT this was just another trick played by Irene Adler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now Watch Me

1.  
“马车套的是匹老马，马蹄铁磨损得厉害，左右两边踏步的间距不同；他下马车要用手杖啪啪敲两下车门，门前的水坑已经积了两个星期，所以这一步跨得特别大。”这种神经质一般的呓语曾经让哈德森太太紧张，现在她可以视若无睹。  
“那么，一定是Watson回来了。”Mrs. Hudson转身带着托盘离开，她是来给格莱斯顿送狗粮的。  
“啊——多么让人心疼，”Holmes瞅着那盘狗粮，上面拌着厚实的牛肉粒，“格莱斯顿用不着了。”他拈起一块牛肉，边塞嘴里边站起来，他一步跨到门边，向楼下张望——Mrs. Hudson给华生开门了。再一步跨回去，他打开壁橱的门，格莱斯顿伏在里面幽怨地瞪他，它的身体起伏急促，它想咬他但做不到，Holmes在它嘴里绑了个该死的布条。  
“好孩子。”Holmes无视格莱斯顿的感受，放宽心关上橱门坐回沙发，盯着即将被踹开的门——脚步声显示Watson有些烦躁，所以Holmes拿起一张报纸遮住上半身，作为掩护。  
“Holmes！”门果然被踹开了，气咻咻地Watson艰难地把H、O、L、M、E、S这六个字母组成他的名字再从牙缝里挤出来。  
“欢迎回来，我的朋友，John！”他放下报纸，“我想你找到格莱斯顿了？”  
“你真是个一无是处的强盗，小偷，流氓，那是我的狗！”Watson把手杖在地板上敲得笃笃响，“Mrs. Hudson告诉我，你刚刚让她上来送狗粮了！”  
“啊，其实……”Holmes拿起那盘狗粮，“其实是我饿了。”  
“你说谎的时候最好打一打草稿。”Watson调整姿势，“说，你把格莱斯顿怎么了？”  
这时候壁橱里传出孱弱的支吾声。  
“这个小混蛋。”Holmes低声咒骂。  
Watson不敢置信地打开橱门，格莱斯顿热泪盈眶耸着身体朝Watson而来。“Holmes，你这是虐待动物！”他拔出手杖里的剑。  
Holmes以为那剑是冲自己来的，紧张地跳起来站在沙发上。但Watson只是用来切断绳子。  
“我想你找好借口了。”  
“哦是的，格莱斯顿在做血液试剂实验的时候，把你那套灰西装烧出一个洞。”  
“所以？”  
“我想今晚我们还是不要去看什么《蝙蝠》了，这种剧目不适合一个绅士穿着带窟窿的西装出席。”Holmes笑起来，“比较适合去看我拳击。”  
“Holmes！”  
“我一直建议你养猫，这种动物要安静多了。”  
“是吗？我想我眼前就有一只，要不然格莱斯顿不会这么如临大敌的样子，”Watson安抚格莱斯顿，瞟了眼狗粮，“而且这只猫还喜欢吃狗粮。”  
Holmes只好悻悻闭嘴。

到头来还是去了剧院。  
Watson像个天生的绅士，他与生俱来的一口好牙，看上去明晃晃的，和他手里的剑一样好用。Holmes就是被这一口银牙逼着去了剧院。但Holmes是个推理的天才，也是一个随时随地的吐槽狂，他一年四季，争分夺秒，憋着劲都要吐槽。  
“Watson！你穿黑色的西装真是美极了！”于是他吐了，“它把你衬托得光彩夺目，大家都只注意到你的后腰线和屁股。”  
Watson翻了个白眼，他已经学会应对任何公共场合下Holmes带来的状况。有一次Watson在大街上被偷了怀表，Holmes当即趴在他身上闻，鼻子贴在他脸上，时不时碰到他的嘴唇，呼出的气体灌进他衬衫的领口。  
Watson以为是癫痫发作，围观人群也是，他们惊恐得望着他们，以为Watson要被Holmes吃掉。结果Holmes嗅了一阵后得出结论，是那个急匆匆走过的厨师偷了，因为他的指甲里还沾着小羊舌的碎末，而Watson身上的味道闻起来像它的调味料。  
可喜可贺！  
回到Watson的后腰线和屁股。  
“这真是一个创举！你要知道你刚刚和我住在一起时是个腿脚不灵便，走路还打拐的退伍士兵，”他滔滔不绝起来，“现在的你像个要去杀龙的勇士，瞧，这都是拳击的功劳，它带给你新西装，还带给你后腰线和屁股。”  
Watson绷不住了，Holmes总是赞美Watson顺带标榜自己。  
“是我的出诊费带给我这套西装！”  
剧场还没暗下来，包间里的茶已经被Holmes喝光了，他的手指拈着小点心，忙不迭往嘴里送。  
“老天，Holmes，你就不能正常点，别像个饿死鬼好吗？”  
“那么我要在这段浪费时间的时间里做什么？”  
“做什么？能做的有很多，比如调整一下你的领结——你看上去在上吊，或者摇铃再叫一壶茶水，你甚至可以和隔壁包厢美丽优雅的女士打个招呼。”  
这个时候隔壁的女士听见了，她戴着面纱，隔着上面的网眼望过来，向他们招手。  
Watson也招手，Holmes眼皮都没撩起，他继续吃点心。  
Watson气闷不已，只好摇铃叫茶水。有多少案子是在剧院包间发生的啊，看看《歌剧魅影》就知道，如果Holmes噎死了，他会有麻烦。  
进来的是刚刚的领席员，她是个中年妇女，看上去神神叨叨，眼睛总是带着四处观望的惊恐——更像《歌剧魅影》了！  
“你们好，两位先生，这是新上的茶水。”  
“谢谢你。”Watson抽出小费递给她。  
“哦，谢谢，真是位好心的先生，”她双手接过，“祝你好运，要知道最近真是不太平，那么多年轻的姑娘都消失了，不是失踪就是死了，最近真不太平，苏格兰场最近一定忙翻天了……”这时候灯暗下来，她边嘀咕边退了出去。  
Watson舒了口气，他看见Holmes又开始喝茶了。  
“听见了吗？你打算接这个案子吗，Holmes？”  
“嗯？你是指年轻的姑娘失踪死亡还是指苏格兰场的笨蛋们很忙？”  
“我是说姑娘。”  
“哦，这样啊，”Holmes放下茶杯，“我以为你是指苏格兰场很忙这件事，天知道他们每天都在忙什么，他们又不是在找把分子切开的方法！”他突然盯着隔壁包厢看，和那位女士的眼神撞个正着，他擦擦嘴继续说，“反正大概又是那帮神棍干的，重要的是具体哪个神棍，他们弄出一些未向大众证明的科学技术，然后记录在画满花纹、山羊头还有蛇的羊皮纸上，点上蜡烛制造昏暗阴沉的气息，就像你和女士吃饭时做的那样，渲染气氛！我都能猜到这位主谋的名字里一定有‘black’、‘dark’什么的，他会穿着黑斗篷，头上抹发油，把自己弄得油光水滑，就像一只刚出水的水獭。这是神棍的经典造型。”  
“Holmes，餐厅点蜡烛可不是制造昏暗阴沉的气息。”Watson拂去桌上的点心粉末，“这么说你已经在调查了？”  
“只是刚开始。”  
“什么时候？我都没发现！”  
“就在你在餐厅制造气氛时。”  
Watson气结，但《蝙蝠》已经开始了，他不可能跳起来拿手杖抽打Holmes。  
“我说Watson，我看起来比你差很多吗？”  
“你的确穿得不太得体，还有你的头发。”  
“不，我是说信任，靠得住什么的？”  
“那倒没有，你还是很靠得住的，尤其对苏格兰场来说，”Watson悄声低语，他发现Holmes频频看向隔壁包间，“怎么了，Holmes？”  
Holmes支着下巴，“那位女士一直看向你。”  
“哈哈，Holmes，你也会有酸溜溜的口气吗？”Watson坐端正了些，向包间的女士点头致意，再悄声说，“这就是一套好西装带来的效果。”  
“你一定是误会了，”Holmes离席而去，“她是在求救。”

《蝙蝠》正在进行中，但Watson已经发誓再也不要和Holmes来剧院了。  
求救？一位穿着打扮入时，笑容优雅得体的女士在求救？开玩笑，如果实在不想看歌剧，那就找个恰当的借口离开，编排这样的说辞，让那位女士情何以堪？那个包间只有她一个人！感谢上帝，这些幺蛾子什么时候是个头啊！！  
“她的眼睛在闪烁！”Holmes边跑边解释，“她甚至没看《蝙蝠》一眼，她还拿着手包，准备随时离开，但她频频看向这边，所以她需要帮助。”  
这两个包间中间隔着领席员的座位，Holmes三两下跑过去，Watson紧随其后，眼见那个包间就要到了，包间的门吱呀一声开了。  
那位女士走出来，她已经穿上了大衣——她正要离开。  
Holmes停顿了一下，突然伸手挡住从后面来的Watson，目送她离开。

2.  
回来之后Watson狠狠地嘲笑了Holmes。  
“求救？”Watson敲击着木地板，像对待一个笑话，“我想你大概也没听到今早格莱斯顿的求救吧？”  
Holmes坐在他的沙发里，双手合十靠在嘴边，他破天荒没理睬Watson，对他暴躁地来回走动视若无睹。  
“你今天让我们丢脸了！”Watson摘掉帽子，“剧院经理把我们轰出去时的神经就好像是对待两个跟踪狂！”他又想了想，“说不定他会报警，说我们俩就是制造少女失踪的罪魁祸首！”  
“不，那是一个崇尚巫术的神棍做的，很明显。”Holmes不会容许别人质疑他的业务能力。  
“对，你现在看上去就像一个神棍！哈，你在思考吗？不拉小提琴了吗？”  
“哦，我亲爱的Watson，”Holmes从沙发上下来，“如果你是为了错过一位美丽的女性而愤闷，那大可不必，因为我们还会再见她的。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为他向我们求救，却在我们过去时立刻离开，她告诉我们这时需要‘安静’，不要弄出响动。”Holmes喝了口咖啡，“但又要求我们做些什么，这个意思不就是——稍安勿躁，我还会再来的。”  
“你是怎么知道的？”Watson疑惑。  
“你每次都要这么问吗？”Holmes装作叹气，但眉毛却开心地挑起来。  
“这是我的职责……吧，大概，”Watson有些不耐烦了，这个同居人实在有些难以理解，“她叫我们要‘安静’了吗？”  
“对！”Holmes表情惊讶，“你没看到吗？”  
“我想没有。”  
Holmes举起一只手，“她做了这样的动作，”他示范起来，蜷起无名指和小指到手心，像撮拿东西一样把剩余的手指点在一起，开合了一下，“这个意思——”Holmes望向Watson，“不就是让我们‘安静’，‘闭嘴’吗？”  
Watson觉得这很牵强，他露出怀疑的表情。  
“哦，得了，”Holmes有点受伤，“就是这么回事，我甚至知道她是做对外贸易方面的工作。”  
“这又是为什么？”  
“她的手指上有茧子，这说明她经常打字；另外她穿着医用弹力袜，这是防止静脉曲张的一种做法，表示她的工作需要久坐；最后是她的皮肤，尤其脖子，有些小晒斑，在伦敦这样看不见太阳的地方，一个办公室女士要弄出晒斑，说明她要来往各地的码头。”Holmes摊手，“那么她一定只能从事外贸的工作。”  
Watson叹气，他发觉和Holmes搅合在一起后，叹气和无奈已经成为主旋律。  
“那么我们要怎么做？喝个咖啡等她出现？她或许就站在我们门口呢。”  
“别傻了，Watson！我们要主动出击。”Holmes重新穿上大衣，他看手表，“这个点《蝙蝠》一定结束了，我们要赶在清扫之前进那个包间。”  
“我们？”  
“当然！Watson，”Holmes装作摇头叹息，眼里流出狡黠的光，“她可是在向你求救啊！”  
Watson只好准备出发，“没可能是某位神棍干得吗？”  
“老天啊，那些失踪的女孩子可是神不知鬼不觉就不见了，她们可没打过什么招呼。”

他们正赶上散场。  
到了包间边出了岔子。那位神神叨叨的女领席员看到他们又回来了，显然她已经听说他们想要尾随一位女士的事，现在她看他们的眼光好像在看两棵烂豆芽，她警觉地站起来。  
Watson觉得不太妙，她只要一嗓子就能招来苏格兰场，他们已经被轰出去一回了。于是他走过去，准备使出经典手段——套近乎。  
“晚上好，女士。我很感谢今晚是您领席，”Watson呵呵笑起来，他抽动胡子，想要表现得和善，“这次的歌剧从一开始就很美好。”  
但她像在警惕一条响尾蛇，“哦，我可不这么觉得，先生。我倒觉得今晚险象环生。”  
“哈，您可真幽默，”Watson适当地表现出神秘感，他压低声音，“其实我和我的朋友在为苏格兰场做事，今晚就在这间包间——”他指了指那位女士的包间，“出了一些事。”  
“是啊是啊，那位女士差点卷入一场无妄之灾，而这件事的始作俑者是两个伪善者……”她要摇铃叫保安了，“真难以想象我喝你们在一个包间待过！”  
她的手动起来，但铃没出声，因为被Holmes握住了。  
Watson感谢他的机敏，他这时才想起刚刚Holmes有些沉默。  
“这位太太，我想你一定想太多了，”Holmes露出一贯让人生气的笑容，“失踪的可都是年轻的‘姑娘’呀！”他着重强调了“年轻”。  
“走吧，Watson！”  
Holmes二话不说下楼，Watson只好匆匆跟上。  
“我们不去包间看了吗？”  
“已经看过了。”  
“啊？”  
“就在你刚刚想要牺牲色相和领席员套近乎但对方不上套的时候。”  
“这真是个长句子，你下次能试试用分句或者加个逗号吗？”  
Holmes摸出一个小口袋，扔给Watson，“这是发现。”  
Watson珍而重之地打开，惊呼，“戒指？一枚钻石戒指？”  
“我划开了天鹅绒的坐垫，在里面找到了它。”Holmes露出赞美的表情，“真是位善于藏匿的女士。”他侧头发现Watson还在惊讶。  
“Watson，你不用这么惊讶，”Holmes看上去有些不自在，“你结婚时大概是买不起这么大的钻戒的吧，但你可以打一个简单的金环，或者铜环当戒指。”  
Watson想揍他，硬生生忍下去，“那么我们现在要怎么办？”  
“我们要尽快回去。”  
“咦？”Watson小心翼翼往后看，“有人在我们后边？”  
“没有，但是现在已经是深夜了，”他打量Watson，“你真想被当成神棍被逮起来？苏格兰场的家伙们可不会认人。”  
“而且，我们要尽快研究这枚戒指。”

3.  
Watson咚咚咚拿手杖敲地板，连格莱斯顿都吓到了。Mrs. Hudson也吓了一跳，她捂着胸口下楼去了，只剩下Watson一人在楼上咋咋呼呼一通狂骂。  
“Holmes就是一个流氓！不折不扣的流氓，他一天到晚出幺蛾子，他的脑袋里面装的火药粉，每一次闪现出火花就把身边的人炸一次！”  
今天早上Holmes不见了，连着那颗戒指。若不是深知Holmes的人品，Watson大概都要怀疑他去当戒指了。  
“每一次的查案都是一场追逐！马拉松式的追逐！”  
现在要去哪里找Holmes？  
Watson骂完之后一屁股坐进沙发，他翘着腿，按了按头上的帽子。  
他喝掉了四杯咖啡，出去游荡了一圈，夜色降临后窗外翻进一个乞丐。  
“Holmes，别这样，你可以走大门。”  
“如果就这样走进来，Mrs. Hudson会把我扫出去的。”  
乞丐脱下大衣，摘掉可笑的大胡子和掉了底的靴子，他的易容术一向精湛可靠。  
“Holmes，这是我的大衣吧？”Watson拿手杖挑起看了看。  
“哦，是格莱斯顿咬破的，我只是废物利用而已。”  
“好吧好吧，你查到了什么？”  
“哦，你真了解我，”Holmes擦了把脸，“我去找了这枚地址的出处，”说着他换上普通的大衣，戴上帽子，拉起Watson，“我们可以边走边说。”  
“我觉得和你办案就是不停地奔波。”

“这其实是很简单的案子，”Holmes坐在马车里，摊着手，“我刚刚请珠宝店的人瞧了瞧这枚戒指，他们以为我要当掉它，把它说得并不好，但我看见了他们的眼睛，看到这枚钻石时眼睛都亮了；还有他们的手，触摸其他典当的廉价珠宝时，他们没戴手套，触摸这颗时特地戴上了。”Holmes握紧手里的戒指，他显得信心十足。  
Watson点点头，“那么我们现在要去哪里？”  
“伦敦珠宝协会，我们要去看看这颗钻石的编号是不是有问题！这位女士让工匠在底座上纹了一个编号，SA010012.”  
“这难道是钻石的编号？”  
“这当然是它的编号，”Holmes叫起来，“如此费心再打一个戒托，就是为了储藏这一串数字！”  
“你难道要去查找这颗钻石额产地证书吗？”  
“当然！”  
“你见到那位女士了吗？”  
“还没有，但我想她应该负责中国地区的对外贸易，”他瞥见Watson翻了个白眼，“哦，我得和你说说，这个戒托，是这位女士请伦敦的工匠打的，我的贝克街小分队总是这么高效！我找到了工匠，他是按照那位女士给的图纸打造的，那张纸上画着东方风格的纹样，还有他看不懂的方块文字，”Holmes摸出一小团，“这就是记录的纸，很特别。”  
“这是什么纸？”  
“宣纸。”Holmes掀动嘴皮，吐出奇怪的发音，“是一种产自中国的纸。”  
Watson不打算问任何问题了，他在蓄势待发，每一次在深夜和Holmes出去都要动起手来。

4.  
伦敦珠宝协会的大楼在黑夜里看上去像一栋鬼屋。  
阴森森覆盖着维多利亚的花纹，树影重重叠叠，把这栋楼切割成碎片。  
Holmes从围墙轻巧翻进去，他缩了缩脖子——今晚有点冷。Watson抖了抖西装下摆，他也冷但不表现出来。于是猫着腰走上楼梯，守卫都是睁眼瞎，他们的灯总是找不到死角和人，就像他们的枪拔出来总会卡壳。  
“真是可笑极了！”Watson抱怨，“你的每次行动都在深夜。”  
“对，我也挺荣幸，每次深夜的行动你都在我旁边，随时准备拔出手杖的剑，”Holmes和Watson躲在楼梯的夹角，守卫的灯晃过他们的脸，Holmes奇道：“为什么你的表情总像在说‘我们会被发现’，Watson？”  
“这是因为我旁边走的人叫‘Sherlock Holmes’，这是他的体质！”  
他们像前往厨房偷鱼的猫咪，身手异常矫健。他们来到3楼的办公室，一间间查看它的名字，最后找到了鉴定资料室。  
“我要是这群心里有鬼的老古董，就不会取这样的名字，明摆着请人来查啊！”Holmes静悄悄废掉那把锁，东瞧西瞧侧身进来。  
“SA开头……”Holmes迅速摸清楚里面柜子的构架，他朝Watson眨眼睛，他们要左右开弓，一个翻柜子，一个翻桌子。  
他们也不说话，Holmes难得安静起来，轻微的纸哗哗啦啦地响动。外面守卫的脚步声保持着一样的步调，不多久这脚步声就安静下来。  
嗯？安静下来？守卫呢？  
Holmes立刻停下来，把记录本放回柜子，他点着脚尖把耳朵贴到门边，又迅速弹回来，他向Watson打手势，带着一股子兴奋劲儿——有人来了！Watson表示无奈，他归好东西几步猫到矮茶几，Holmes也在柜子的阴影里藏起来。  
三个人影大大咧咧踹门而入，他们干翻了守卫，可以毫不在意地出入。  
Watson躲在低矮的木质茶几后面朝Holmes挤眉弄眼，Holmes也眨眼回应，把“来者不善”的含义演绎得饱含风情。  
阴影里三个黑色的人影在办公室里乱翻。他们像是木偶戏台上的扯线木偶，手手脚脚都不是自己的。Holmes对他们的行为嗤之以鼻，他看到Watson已经拔出了剑。两个人按兵不动，有这些手脚代劳，找东西更方便。  
“Edward，不要抽烟了，你想当活靶子吗？”其中一个男人出声制止要抽烟的同伴，他的声音粗糙而低哑，像是做锅炉活计的。  
几个抽屉盒柜子都被打开，一排排放在丝绒盒子里的各色宝石被打翻，他们看都不看一眼。  
Holmes指了指站得稍远的一个男人，又冲Watson猛眨眼，窗外的月光正好给他的长睫毛一个剪影。Watson摇头叹气，看向那个小个子，他站在门边，像是望哨的。Watson猫着过去，反手握着手杖，抡圆了准备给对方头上一个闷的，结果还没抡起来就听到身后的叫声。  
“哦哦，shit，好疼！”Holmes从办公桌爬起来时手掌按到了尖锐的宝石。他现在正把流血的手指放进嘴里。橱边的两个男人听见声音回过头，这下看到了他们的脸，布满了沧桑的褶子，头发粗短，蒙着灰尘般的灰发。即使这样身板都很结实。  
Watson也被对方发现了，和他打了个照面后更加确定对方不是善茬，他把手杖抡起来作为掩护，另一手的剑迅速调转手柄，如果对方措手不及，会削掉他半个脑袋。对方显然很警觉，他堪堪躲过去，贴着地面打滚。Watson追过去，等对方再站起来时手里多了一把短刀。  
那边Holmes吹了个口哨，“你想试试吗？嗯？你们会在床上痛得呻吟，全身上下酸痛无比，我就是在你屁股上踹一下，都可以让你脱肛。”Watson满脸黑线，幸好这里没多少人，要不一定会误会。Holmes的现状有点糟糕，二对一，尤其他还没有武器，那支手枪被他打光了子弹，Watson已经把它锁起来了。Holmes摆出应对的姿势，两个男人从腰间抽出短刀，他们由两边发起，正好把Holmes夹在中间，明晃晃的刀刺过来，Holmes就势侧过身体，握住其中一人的手腕，扣紧后向另一人攻击，力道被抵消后他发力按在对方手腕上脉搏出，发力让他剧痛，Holmes操控对方的手，带着他向另一人攻击。  
Watson抄起一把地上的宝石朝对方面门按上去，对方下意识闪躲，跌撞着向后退正抵在窗台边，退无可退。Watson终究是把宝石按到了那人脸上，趁着对方在支吾，抄起手杖敲在他的脑门上。  
对方向条绳子般软下去，Watson甩着手表示简单。  
Holmes一看Watson搞定了，他吹着口哨把他叫过来。  
这下战斗对等了，Holmes生龙活虎起来，就像在拳馆一样，他左忽右闪，挨近Watson抽掉他的手帕，反手扣住一人脖子，他还顺便绊倒了另一人，Watson顺利地掀翻他，他倒下去揪不动了，大概是敲到了满地尖锐的宝石。  
最后这一个还挣扎了一会儿，Holmes拽着他拖到柜子边，他向他出示那枚钻戒，“这颗钻石的编号并不在这里。”这个倒霉鬼被勒着脖子，憋得不住抽气，他说不了话，只能拿手比划，摆出和那位女士一样的手势。  
Watson过来准备接手，手一松，那人凑上来就咬；Holmes一看来不及搬起一个抽屉砸在他的脑袋上。  
他们两人在一片狼藉里去喘吁吁。  
“这下好了，我们要怎么办？”Watson收回剑，“对了，他们为什么都对我们用这个手势？”他比划起来，“都要我们‘闭嘴’？”  
“我想我弄错了一件事！”  
“哦，对，你一定弄错了一件事，我想你一定还弄错了很多事！”Watson有点生气。  
“这个手势或许不是‘我们’认为的意思，”Holmes强调了“我们”这个词，“不是英国人眼里的意思。记得吗？那位女士处理中国方面的对外贸易事务。”  
“你现在要去找一个中国人问问这还有其他意思吗？”  
“不用，我想我已经猜到了！”Holmes眼睛亮起来，“我刚刚对这个家伙说‘钻石的编号不在这里’，他就立刻用了这个手势，钻石的编号都是字母和数字组成，开头我想这个是不会变的，因为中国人不用字母这种东西；那么一定是数字！”  
Watson伸手摆出三指点在一起的手势，“那么这是什么数字？”  
“7！中国数字里面的‘7’。中国人是不用阿拉伯数字的，他们的‘7’是一个方块字！我想这个数字一定也用方块字写在那张宣纸上，那个工匠还向我抱怨过那些奇形怪状的方块字！中国人还可以用手来表示数字”Holmes在原地团团转，他弯曲手指做出各种造型，他已经完全进入状态了，“这个‘7’可能是指办公室编号，也可能是柜子的编号，还可能是文档的编号。”  
Watson又失望起来，他现在只想回家喝杯咖啡然后上床睡觉。  
“这种机密的文件一定不会放在这里，它会被锁进保险箱。”  
Holmes的思绪飞奔起来，他高速的思考体现在他的行动上，他推门而出，破开一间办公室，这件办公室装潢豪华，是给一个大人物准备的。  
“Holmes，这里有个7号柜！”  
“Watson，别傻了！这么重要的东西是不会直接告诉你在7号柜子里的！”  
他在柜子周围敲敲打打，寻找每一条缝隙，像个撒癔症的病人。最后他锁定在柜子正下方的地毯，上面毛卷曲得很厉害的一块。  
Holmes像一头勇猛的柯基犬，推开柜子，掀开地毯，扒开下面的地板。  
Watson目瞪口呆，作为医生他很想知道Holmes的大脑如何运作！  
“哦，Watson，我想你要去联系我们在苏格兰场的老朋友了。”  
那是一个小木盒子，躺在地板下面，散发着装满秘密的气质。  
Watson刚要转身，后脑勺抵上一个冰冷的东西。他长年的军旅生涯以及和Holmes工作得来的经验表示，他成为人质了。  
“我真是要感谢你们！”剧院女士从旁步出，原来她带了大部队来，安静地解决楼里的守卫，安静地埋伏在各个阴暗的角落里，他们窥视着Holmes和Watson，像眼镜蛇埋伏他的猎物。  
她走过去查看箱子，手里地枪对着Holmes，“你很聪明，Mr. Holmes，你也不赖，Dr. Watson，我就知道向你们投去那样楚楚可怜，闪闪烁烁的目光和微笑会有用，一个是推理狂，一个是绅士，你们绝不会让一位女士失望。”  
她戴着面纱，但衣服变成了骑马装，那一套温婉的长裙欺骗了很多人。  
Holmes冲Watson掀动嘴唇，“你看，又见面了，你现在甚至可以大胆追求他！”  
Watson冲他翻白眼作为回应，再向剧院女士尴尬地笑。  
这位女士倒是很大方，她舒了口气。  
“好啦，任务完成。我想你们需要休息一会，这个小箱子我就接收了！”她打开盒子确认里面的东西，扬了扬几张纸，“这里面的东西会让一位受人尊敬，富有名望的先生身败名裂，不得不毁掉你们辛苦劳动的成果，别怪我。”  
她轻巧得像一头鹿，冲她的手下点头示意。

5.  
Holmes要比Watson晚醒过来，他神奇地发现他们在监狱里。  
“Holmes我要求你为我修正我的名誉！这么多次进监狱我的档案一定很不好看。”  
“Watson，我得提醒你，这次的事件里，你的绅士品格才是我们在这里的始作俑者。”  
“我记得是你率先奔出那间包间的。”  
“她投去的目光是看向你的。”  
“哦，算了吧。现在说这些有什么用！”Watson努力平复心情，“你想那盒子里是什么？”  
“劣质珠宝的出口清单，”Holmes打了个呵欠，“他们把劣质的珠宝运输到中国，在中国加工，再运回英国，这样这些珠宝就会变成来自东方的精湛工艺品，身价会提升很多。”  
“你怎么会知道的？”  
Holmes懒洋洋地伸懒腰，他躺在Watson的腿上，“Watson，你要去观察。”  
“他们现在让这位女士取走这些出货单，是因为东窗事发？”  
“更可能的情况是，内讧。她扬起出货单时我看到几个签名，虽然看不清楚，但形状相同，都是同一个人的名字。”  
“伦敦珠宝协会的高层大概都是参与者，他们藏起这个人的签名，应该是为了勒索他。”  
“Watson，你觉得什么样的人可以称得上‘受人尊敬，富有名望’？”  
“呃，教师？或者教授？”  
“教授更可能。我们的剧院女士也是在打工啊，她为这位‘受人尊敬，富有名望’的人打工。”  
Watson推开Holmes的头，“我们现在要想想怎么出去！”  
“别担心，Lestrade会来找我们的，我先前暗示了他一些少女失踪的线索。”  
Holmes说完揉着太阳穴闭上眼，像格莱斯顿一样打起瞌睡。

Holmes的暗示卓有成效，他的呼噜成还没响起，Lestrade就打断他的睡梦，把他们拎出监狱，Watson抖擞精神，他们还有新的征程。  
但这新征程还没开始就受到了冲击。  
贝克街221B遭窃！Holmes睡了一觉醒来发现钻石戒指不见了。  
Watson好心地安慰，“那不过是劣质的钻石，它有可能辐射超标，更可能只是一块玻璃！”  
“呃，Watson，我并没有在意那颗钻石。”  
“可你看上去很不痛快。”  
“我当然不痛快！被麻烦找上门如何能痛快？”  
“嗯？”  
“我说过剧院女士很会藏东西，你要注意到她不止戒指藏得好，就和她藏波西米亚丑闻的照片一样富有技术含量。”  
Watson倒抽一口气，“Irene· Adler！！！”Watson一直觉得这个女人很麻烦。  
“她在向我宣告——游戏开始。”  
“为什么？”  
“她收走了戒指。戒指原先是女性生理性不适的一种象征，现在戒指拿走了，意思不就是‘不适结束，我们来玩个新游戏吧’？”  
“你觉得是怎样的游戏？”  
“天知道，大概和神棍先生有关吧？我已经听见Lestrade的脚步声了，他很急，所以听起来就像擂鼓一样！”Holmes站起来，“Watson，我想我们又要出发了。”  
“好吧好吧，和你在一起，永远都不会无聊。”  
Watson看着Holmes的背影，嘴角拉起一个弧度。


End file.
